fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal
Crystal is a female customer who made her first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Fortune Teller Loves: Blackberries Hates: Cubic Zirconia Crystal is a self-proclaimed clairvoyant, and runs a fortune-telling service called Crystal's View. She is accompanied everywhere by her mischievous pet mink named Cannoli. Crystal can be a rather polarizing Portallinian. Some pay big money for a reading, while others think she is just an eccentric kook. Once a week, Crystal and Cannoli treat themselves to a delicious dinner at Papa's Pastaria. Appearance Crystal has gray swept hair with dark tanned skin, wears a red violet shiny shirt, white belt, white gloves with diamond studs on the edges, light blue bottoms with diamond accents, and maroon shoes with silver soles and laces. She wears diamond earrings and her pet mink Cannoli around her neck like a scarf. Crystal dresses up as Frankenstein's "wife" during Halloween in Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Donuteria. She wears a torn, gray shirt, a gray short tubes pinned on her neck, and brown bottoms. She also has olive green painted skin and gray hair all tied up high with a black streak. Styles Style B Crystal wears a white shirt with a bright maroon belt. She and Cannoli wear maroon bandanas, with Crystal's studded by light red beads. Style H Crystal wears a golden shiny shirt, a white belt, black gloves with diamond studs on the edges, red pants, and black shoes with golden soles. She also wears a black bandana with a red dot beside an icon (吉) that means "lucky". Orders Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Crystal's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Chai Tea Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Crystal's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Smoky Bacon Wings *6 Wild Onion Hog Wings *3 Curly Fries *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (bottom) *6 Bacons (top) *4 Tomatoes (top) *4 Basil Leaves (top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Wild Onion Sauce *Grilled Chicken *Tomato *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Holiday (Christmas) *Three Cheese Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Wild Onion Sauce *Roasted Goose *Tomato *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Raisin Duds **3 Popcorns *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Gingersnap Crust *Hakuto Jelly *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *8 Blossom Cookies (Outer Ring) *9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Pork *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Cheese *Lettuce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Christmas) *Pita Bread with Goose *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Cheese *Pine Nuts *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Fried Calamari **Asparagus **Tamago *Furikake *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Lucky Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Fried Calamari **Asparagus **Datemaki *Datemaki *Lucky Dust *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Cheese *Lettuce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Christmas) *Pita Bread with Goose *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Cheese *Pine Nuts *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *Strawberry Syrup *Pancake *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Holiday (Groovstock) *Pancake *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Pancake *Raspberries *Salted Caramel Drizzle *3 Mission Figs *Drink: **Large Chai Reverb Tea with Cream Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 44 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 61 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 24 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chai Tea Syrup. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Three Cheese Bread. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Lucky Lucky Matsuri, Datemaki, and Kiwi Bubbles. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Chai Reverb Tea. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Crystal is the first Papa's Pastaria debutant to have a Flipdeck and to be introduced. *She was shown on the Thanksgiving 2013 poster which was released on the Flipline Blog eleven days before Papa's Pastaria was released. *She is the only pet owner who has become a Closer. Order Tickets 4 crystal.png|Crystal's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Crystal freeze.png|Crystal's Freezeria To Go! order 4 crystal 2.png|Crystal's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Crystal Wingeria HD.png|Crystal's Wingeria HD order Crystal PTG.png|Crystal's Pizzeria To Go! order Crystal's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Crystal's Cheeseria order during Christmas Crystal's Cheeseria Order.png|Crystal's Cheeseria regular order Crystal cupcakeria HD.png|Crystal's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Crystal CHD.png|Crystal's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-01-13 at 12.55.01 AM.png|Crystal's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 7.39.24 PM.png|Crystal's Bakeria regular order Crystaltmhc.png|Crystal's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Crystaltmh.png|Crystal's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Crystal (Regular).png|Crystal's Sushiria regular order Crystalsushih.PNG|Crystal's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Taco Mia To Go! Crystal (Holiday).png|Crystal's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Crystal Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Crystal's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Crystal (Holiday).png|Crystal's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Crystal (Regular).png|Crystal's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery Crystalandcannoli.jpg|Crystal and Cannoli mad crystal.png Okay Pasta - Crystal.png Crystal.jpeg|Crystal in Papa's Freezeria To Go! Perfect Pasta for Crystal.png Perfect Pasta for Crystal 2.png PerfectoEnCrystal.png Crystal h.png|Crystal during Halloween Crystal.jpeg Perfectcrystal.png Framed photo.png|Crystal in her framed photo with the other closers Rosquillas perfectas para Crystal2.png crystal bronze award.png|"You missed some points... but still... Bronze Award!" Okay Donuts - Crystal.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.50.08.png|Crystal is not happy about her typical donuts not being cooked at all Crystal perfect.png|Crystal celebrates her perfect New Year donuts! Awesomefail.jpg|"Best. Pizza. Fail. Ever." (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Crystal's profile picture in Halloween when she is not a star customer Yesw.PNG|Perfect for Crystal during Halloween Crystal on halloween.png|Crystal as the bride of Frankenstein CrystalDonuteriaPerfect.png CrystalUnlock.png|Crystal being unlocked in Papa's Cheeseria Newbies.jpg|Crystal, 10th in line for cupcakes R6.jpg Screenshot (230).png crystal style a.png 1463307078658.jpg|Perfect wings for Crystal bandicam 2016-11-14 18-19-38-228.jpg|99-Point pie for Crystal Clolm.png|Unlocking Crystal in Papa's Sushiria CrystalH.png|Crystal Style H in Papa's Sushiria Crystal edited.jpg|Crystal loves her sushi! Crystal Perfect LLM.png|Perfect LLM Sushi with Crystal! Angry Crystal (Cleaned).PNG I hate this Pie!.jpg|"Um, what exactly is this?" Perfect Sushi - Crystal.png|Perfect and Sesame Shrooms gotten from Crystal! Bad Taco - Crystal.png|"Why is this raw and soft?!" Perfect Taco - Crystal.png|Perfect taco and "Carnitas!" badge earned together! Perfect Taco - Crystal (2).png|Silver Taco Award! Rudy and Crystal.jpg|Crystal dining with Rudy Lucky Lucky Matsuri in Sushiria.png|Crystal outside Papa's Sushiria Fan Art iduTszw.jpg|By Pariah164 chibi crystall.jpg|Chibi Crystal pixel crystal.png|By LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei crystal by aronora-d9mlq0o.jpg|By aronora Crystal by aronora.jpg|By aronora es:Crystal no:Crystal Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:C Characters